5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuutarou Uesugi
|romaji=Uesugi Fuutarō |alias=Kintarou |nickname= |birthday=April 15Negi Haruba's tweet. |age= 12-13 (Kyoto trip) 17 22 (wedding timeskip) |gender= Male |hair_color= Black Dark Blue (anime) |eye_color= Black Blue (anime) |family= Isanari Uesugi (father) Raiha Uesugi (younger sister) Unnamed future bride |occupation= Student Part-time tutor (until Ch. 48) Part-time waiter (from Ch. 49) |affiliation= Unnamed school Revival Class 2-1 Class 3-1 (from Ch. 69) |manga=Chapter 1 |anime=Episode 1 |jap voice=Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |eng voice= }} |Uesugi Fuutarō}} is the main protagonist of the 5Toubun no Hanayome series. He is a serious and hardworking high school student, and a prodigy at the top of his grade5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 33 (p. 15).. Due to financial reasons, he is tasked to tutor the Nakano Quintuplets. Appearance Fuutarou is a stern-looking young man with a short hair and tall build. He has a natural black hair color with a slight pigeon-blue shade on it5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 7 (p. 1).. In his younger days, he dyed his hair blonde and have delinquent persona5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 14 (pp. 1-2).. Fuutarou is mostly seen in his uniform, even during summer festival and hanging out outside5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 7.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 8.. Kintarou His Kintarou persona sports a blonde, more spiky, and slightly longer hairstyle. Personality Yotsuba's first impression of Fuutarou is a gloomy and not-having-many-friends guy5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 27).. His facial expression is always serious, sometimes having grumpy and annoyed look, and rarely blush or flustered5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 7).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 3 (p. 12).. Fuutarou is noted to have a big ego and high confidence5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 31).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 14 (p. 1).. He can also be rude and straightforward, but is actually capable to hold back his emotions5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 12).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 5 (p. 4).. Despite that, Fuutarou could momentarily lost his composure when agitated and faced with unfavorable circumstances5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 16 (p. 6).. Fuutarou is shown to be hardworking and has a high patience, as he is able to tutor several girls that have below average scores. It is personally stated and hinted that Fuutarou currently doesn't have interest in romantic relationships5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 3 (p. 17).. Kintarou Fuutarou tried to make Kintarou as someone more manly and brawny than the silent Fuutarou. Ability Fuutarou is a smart student and ranked top among his peer. He is able to score perfectly in various tests5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 20 (p. 19).. He also has an exceptional memory & excellent reading comprehension5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 3 (p. 31).. Fuutarou is shown to have a cunning and crafty mind, as he's able to get the most out of the cafe's menu, successfully trick a teacher with his plan, and getting the lazy Nakano Quintuplets to start studying5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 3).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 19 (p. 17).. Despite his poor social skills, he is able to see through a person's emotion and motivate them5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 6 (p. 16).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 11 (p. 9).. Initially, Fuutarou is unable to judge the names of the sisters since they're so similar, but later he is able to differentiate them by how they call him5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 8 (p. 4).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 30 (p. 17).. Relationships Isanari Uesugi Fuutarou is shown to be in a good relationship with his father, as they joke around with each other casually5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 14 (p. 1).. Raiha Uesugi Fuutarou is protective towards his little sister, rushing to her side when she's sick and willingly abandon his long-awaited school trip to take care of her5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 23 (p. 10).. He also try to fulfill her wishes to make her happy5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 7 (p. 15).. Ichika Nakano Ichika likes to tease Fuutarou, but he rarely flustered about it5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 17 (p. 3).. Ichika initially had a pessimistic view towards the sisters capability to study, making her reluctant to be tutored by him5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 3 (p. 11).. Her attitude lasted for quite some time until he helps Ichika to overcome her problems and made her closer to the sisters5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 13 (p. 3).. She eventually began to study with him and the sisters. Nino Nakano Nino is antagonistic and openly rebels against Fuutarou since their first meeting5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 22-23).. She is seen boycotting Fuutarou's attempt to tutor the quints in several occasions5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 23).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 5 (p. 6).. Overtime, due to Fuutarou noticing Nino's other side as a caring sister, she began to accept him. After knowing her sisters' acceptance to Fuutarou, she defends Fuutarou against her father5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 20 (pp. 14-15).. Nino is the only sister who rarely calls Fuutarou by his first or last name, using "you", "that guy", or other third-person nicknames. Despite the harsh treatment he gets from her, Fuutarou cares her just as much as the others and is always ready to help her when she's in trouble, even willing to "call" Kintaro, knowing that Nino wanted to see him. Miku Nakano Miku initially rejects Fuutarou as a tutor because she's expecting someone better5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 9).. After Fuutarou found out her secret and appreciate it, Miku began to accept him, only to reject him again due to Fuutarou's lack of knowledge5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 3 (p. 30).. He spent a lot of effort in convincing her again, and successfully get her approval5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 26).. Fuutarou also motivate and inspire Miku to start studying, making her to be the first sister who accepts Fuutarou as a tutor5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 27).. Yotsuba Nakano Yotsuba is the only sister who accept Fuutarou as a tutor early on in the series. She happily cooperates with him to help make her sisters cooperate with him. Itsuki Nakano Itsuki had a quarrel with Fuutarou, leading her to rejects him as the sisters' tutor early on. Due to Fuutarou's consistent efforts, Itsuki began to notice the change on her and the sisters5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 7 (p. 10).. Itsuki usually compares her father to Fuutarou due to her mother's words5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 16 (p. 2).. She and Fuutarou develops each other's character, as they both overcome their stubbornness5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 18 (p. 14).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 18 (p. 17).. Quotes * "I truly believe that all five of you have the potential to get 100 points!" * "I want to fulfill all her dreams." ' * '"I am their partner. Give her back to me." Trivia * He is an Aries and believes in charms and horoscope5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 33 (p. 4).. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters